


Through The Eye of the Beholder

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fairy, Fluff and Smut, Levi Has Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, Male!Hanji - Freeform, Yaoi, alive farlan, alive isabel, armin is telepathic, butler!hanji, casters, eren has mind control, eren is overprotective, erwin is a light fairy with a dark aura, erwin is levi's uncle, hanji is levi's butler, levi and eren are related, levi has an eyepatch, levi is a nature/weather fairy, levi's wings were stolen, maid! annie, mikasa is a siren, mike is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the new kid in the gloomy town of white chapel. he's living with his legal guardian and uncle Erwin. Levi tends to wear all black, he's pale, and has this demeanor that intrigues an certain Blonde male named mike. what happens when mike takes an interest in the small raven and gets sucked into the world of a wingless fairy on his way to the dark side, not to mention he's being perused by his father who is trying to drag him to the dark side like his sister Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> i am totally going to rewrite this. so sorry it's terrible. i was half-sleep when i wrote this

"Wow uncle, a but gloomier than I expected." I said, looking over at the tall blonde male, his eyes a dazzling blue that falls into a lighter blue. He wore a simple sliver suit with a black tie and shoes to match as he smiles.

"I figured you'd say that. You seem like the type to like such a place. It’s better for you here."

I just hummed in response; I circled around the long black sleek, vehicle.  I let my fingers trail over the bright silver lining that decorated the Nissan; the tinted glass deflected the tiny rays of sun that peeked over the horizon.

I looked up and glared at the tall male that held my bags; I clicked my teeth and sighed.

"I’m 15 uncle, not helpless."

"Same difference." he chimed as I rolled my eyes at his nagging habit to baby me, just like the rest of our damn family, they all saw me as a frail little kid that couldn't lift a finger without causing a damn natural disaster.

I let out a sigh and start up the steps with the blonde giant in tow.

"I see you're still hording that eye patch, aren't your bangs long enough?"

"Please uncle, do you really think I’d change because of a few nay-Sayers? I like my patch." I comment, keeping my back to the male, yet again, he had to bring up my eye patch. I like my eye patch it gives me a sense of comfort my bangs don't, if my bangs blow in the wind it exposes what I try so desperately to hide.

But uncle can't see that's what the point of the eye patch is.

"I thought the kids would have gotten to you back in ChurchHill." he spoke up.

"Has anyone's words bothered me before?" I shrugged.

"Nope, you’re as thick skinned and skulled as I remember." I growled at that and entered the house, the house I and the rest of my family grew up in. I remember every nook and cranny, from the silver spiral staircase in the center of the semi-empty living room, the all-white rooms with the litter of black tiles every now and then along with the black plush furniture and fireplaces in every room, even the windows were the same, excuse the shit ton of dirt that built a home there since Erwin just ceases to clean.

"Your room is ready for you, same as you left It." uncle chimed and I took my bag in hand, heading up the stairs. I let my pale fingers trail over the sliver banister as I trekked up the stairs, the sudden nostalgia hitting home as I came to the darkened hall I wandered through for years.

I walked to the same white door; laced finely with black around the trim to symbolize it's mine. I quickly pushed the door open and took in the sight of my old room, unlike the rest of the house; it had color, not much but more than an insane person's room.

I took in the small quaint room it was painted with a nice dark hue of blue, the trimming on the floor matching the dark brown wooden floors, because ,carpets are a pain in the ass to clean. there was a queen size bed in the middle of the room in all white sheets to match the plush white furniture, a flat screen a nice sized closet and two comfy looking egg chairs that match the brown, green and zebra print of the throw carpets and pillows, and a white table in the middle that matched the work desk in the corner, next to the glass doors that lead to the balcony.

Everything was perfect except for the fucking fact! There’s no bookshelf! What the fuck! I could have sworn I had one...

I walked over to the glass doors and drew open the satin white curtains to get a glimpse of the town of white chapel. The place it's self was a perfect contrast to ChurchHill; here the weather always seems dark and gloomy, not that I’m complaining. The buildings are mostly churches, libraries, and one theater and a diner as far as my eye can see.

White Chapel is an ancient town in Connecticut that my family has resided in since the ancient times, considering Erwin smith's great, great, great grandfather funded the town. Although I’ve noticed, this particular town is the very definition for, “when things go bunk in the night", the town has a shady history of vampires, werewolves and anything of that nature. Of course no one in this town believed in the urban legends, or the weird phenomenon’s that happened in this town. No one experienced it. No one cared.

White Chapel is relatively, in a word, small. Everyone knows everyone, especially my uncle, eyes have been falling on our family for generations because of the strange occurrences that seem to mysteriously happen, especially since Erwin isn't exactly a person who attends church, and doesn't really give off the friendliest vibe.

He has a shady aura, but who can blame him, every family has their secrets, but ours. It’s one that no one could ever know nor understand. So we were quickly casted in the shadow of devil worshipers, and such. Not saying we do or don't.

All I know is, I don't, I don't believe in such Ludacris ideas of devils and gods, I’ve seen it all and those aren't any. I have seen demons, werewolves, vampires, and even witches.  But I’m a blunt realist, and I bluntly disagree with the holy people f white chapel.

"Well baby brother, it's great to see you too, after what? five years?" a voice drags me from my thoughts, and I turn around, being greeted by shining blue/green hues with a chestnut brown hooding over them, he has tan skin and a winning smile.

"Hey erne." said male walked up and threw his arms around me, squeezing me in a hug I missed so much.

"So, welcome back to white chapel."

I chuckled and hugged him longer, "I missed you so much big bro."

"Same, I can't wait to show you around, but you should get settled and rested." eren let me go, and departed with a smile, which I nodded to and did as he told me.


End file.
